Vals
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Desperté una vez más solo en mi cama, observando el techo de la habitación y sintiendo el calor invadir mi cuerpo mientras recordaba lo que acababa de hacer. Songfic de agradecimientooo!


_Holas holasss! No tengo idea de qué demonios me sucede pero últimamente estuve escribiendo fics desde el punto de vista de Matt LOL (Y se supone que yo soy Mello en la otra historia)._

_Este lindo LEMON es un tierno regalito para las reviewers de 'El relato de una amistad, la historia de un amor' (El fic que co-autorizo con Matt77), deibang, namibroken y kaoruciel94, St. Black Rose, Lucriem MUCHAS GRACIAS! Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar sus comentarios, Matt y yo en verdad lo agradecemos._

_Aclaraiones__: (sí, estoy agregando aclaración es en este fic LMAO!) no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llame la canción que utilicé para hacer este songfic, sólo la sé cantar (insertar risa colectiva aquí) y este fragmento de la letra, es un lindo y antiguo vals, demasiado versátil para su conveniencia y como verán l he transformado en un lemon. OHHH! Antes de que lo olvide, agregaré una aclaración a m fic 'Everything' un lemon posteado la semana pasada. Ríanse o créanme enferma o desquiciada, pero esa canción la utilizamos en mi colegio para una interpretación del Vía Crucis Católico (LOL x 1000, Holic asiste a un colegio para chicas y religioso para colmo jaj) sí, mi excusa es que un autor debe aprovechar su material de trabajo sin importar qué sea y explotarlo. (tee hee hee… vaya excusa). Así que, perdón si ofendo a alguien, pero no podía quedarme con eso dentro._

_Advertencias:__ Sadomasoquismo, gemidos, LEMON (bleh),_ _insegridad, algo de violencia (implica mordidas, rasguños, dolor, gritos… bien, esos quizá no sean de dolor). ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÎA (sepan disculpar)_

_Disclaimer:__ Death Note y sus sexys M no me pertenecen, pero aún así aquí me tienen escribiendo y publicando perversiones, gracias al amado disclaimer para pedirlos prestados. XD_

* * *

Desperté una vez más solo en mi cama, observando el techo de la habitación y sintiendo el calor invadir mi cuerpo mientras recordaba lo que acababa de hacer. Respiré profundamente mientras me cubría con una de las húmedas sábanas, sintiendo pudor de inmediato. _Sucedió otra vez…_ pensé dirigiendo mi atención hacia mis brazos, llenos de rasguños y mi pecho cubierto de mordidas. Una vez más me sentí hervir. Recordé en ese momento una vieja canción que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo ya, perdiendo mi vista en un punto inexistente y reproduciendo la melodía en mi cabeza intentando traer de nuevo la letra de aquella canción.

_**Primavera de mis veinte años,**_

_**relicario de mi juventud.**_

_**Un cariño soñaba en el alma,**_

_**y ese sueño, mi vida, eres tú…**_

Intentaba recordar lo demás, pero en ese momento me fue imposible, me había bloqueado de pronto, tratando de recordar, pero distraído por una mano que recorría mi muslo interno, suspiré.

Trepó encima de mí una vez más, insaciable y violento como siempre, atrapando mis labios en algo que parecía más una mordida que un beso. Mi respiración se agitó en ese instante y mi corazón no paraba de latir._ Y es que no interesa cuantas veces lo hagamos, siempre siento lo mismo._

Todo lo que siempre soñé, todo lo que siempre busqué, todo lo que deseaba… y aún deseo con el mismo fuego. Dependía de él, me debía a él, lo adoraba, le rendía un respetuoso culto, me humillaba por él, me denigraba por él… pero así es como siempre quise que fuera. Su lengua recorrió mi mandíbula con ansias, hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde sin pensarlo dos veces, me mordió con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que un grito escape de mí repentinamente. Luego de haber presionado lo suficiente sus colmillos en mi piel, se apartó de mí para mirarme a los ojos y sonreírme con lascivia. Sus azules ojos brillaban con lujuria y picardía mientras sus manos me acariciaban levemente el pecho y el movimiento pecaminoso de sus caderas hacía que yo poco a poco perdiera la conciencia y me sumergiera en perversión una vez más.

_**Cuantas veces rogaba al destino,**_

_**Ser esclavo de tu sueño azul…**_

Pero ya podía comenzar a sentir el dolor que siempre me invadía tarde o temprano, y esa masoquista sensación de seguir sintiéndolo sin importar nada, sólo ese insano momento de placer.

_**Y hoy que sé lo que cuesta un cariño**_

_**Ya no puedo con mi esclavitud.**_

Las estrofas de la canción que intentaba recordar momentos atrás, comenzaron a azotarme de un segundo a otro.

- Vamos… hazme el amor.- susurró con voz seductora y airada, excitándome de repente y dejándome a su merced otra vez sin siquiera esforzarse mucho por convencerme._ Siempre hago lo que deseas, nunca te desobedezco, siempre soy el que cede._ Pensé tomando su rostro entre mis manos y directamente introduciendo mi lengua en su boca entreabierta y acariciando su paladar con lentitud mientras él gemía en mis labios.

- M-mello…- me oí decir con suavidad mientras mis manos tocaban su torso aún descubierto por la última vez. Él era terriblemente insaciable, siempre buscaba más, siempre llegaba hasta el último punto, siempre me dejaba vacío y yo amaba que lo haga, me consumía sin clemencia alguna.

_**Quisiera amarte menos**_

Y allí fue cuando se alejó de mis labios e inclinó su cabeza mostrándome su cuello.-Muérdeme.- ordenó con decisión a lo que mis ojos se abrían con lentitud pero derramando sorpresa. No podía hacerlo, algo me detenía y yo ni siguiera estaba seguro de qué demonios era._ Quizá sea porque siempre eres el que recibe los daños… y te encantan._ Me dijo una voz en mi interior mientras yo acercada mi boca parsimoniosamente a su cuello, aún así, él pareció notar i vacilación.- Vamos Matt, siempre tienes que soportar todo lo que yo te hago… sean cortadas, golpes o mordidas. Ahora soy yo quien intentará resistirlas.- susurró con su extremadamente seductora voz, haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble ante lo que acababa de ofrecerme. De repente asimilé las palabras que poco antes me había dirigido 'Hazme el amor', un violento sonrojo me atacó en ese momento mientras yo comparaba su última frase con las usuales 'Prepárate.' '¿Estás listo?' 'Serás mío.' Mello se dio cuenta, por supuesto, de lo que yo estaba pensando y sonrió con malicia.- Hoy seré tu juguete… podrás devolverme todo lo que te hice, lastimarme, penetrarme y oír mis gritos.- exhaló inclinando su cabeza aún más.- Ahora muérdeme… y hazlo con fuerza.-

_**No verte más, quisiera**_

No pude contenerme por más tiempo y lo ataqué, enterré mis colmillos en la suave y blanca piel con deseo y rabia._ Siempre logras que haga lo que tú deseas, hasta que sienta lo que tú quieras que sienta ¿Cómo?_ Gimió con necesidad y placer en ese momento, claramente disfrutando lo que le hacía._ Pero no quiero herirte, yo quiero que tú me hieras…_ mordí con más fuerza mientras me sentía temblar descontroladamente ahora, llevando mis manos hacia su cintura y volteándolo, de modo que ahora yo estaba encima de él. Mello abrió sus piernas para que me reacomode entre ellas y yo lo hice sin vacilar a lo que mis dedos presionaban su piel y luego dejaban marcas rojas de rasguños en él mientras él gemía, cada vez más fuerte.

_**Salvarme de esta hoguera que no puedo resistir**_

- Más… vamos.- suspiraba él en busca de más dolor, de más marcas, de algunos golpes. Busqué con mis manos, sus brazos y pasé mis uñas por ellos casi cortándolos._ No quiero lastimarte, pero no hago mi voluntad, sino la tuya._Su respiración estaba agitada e incontrolable, le estimulaba demasiado mi repentina violencia, hasta que intenté prepararlo.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó mientras yo le dirigía una mirada que expresaba lo obvio.- No lo hagas, quiero sentirte.- afirmó mientras yo intentaba mantener el ritmo de mi respiración y los bombeos de sangre que parecían solamente llegar a mi parte baja. Me encontraba exhausto y cansado, ya que habían pasado sólo un par de horas desde la última vez que lo hicimos desenfrenadamente, pero el parecía renovado… listo para cualquier cosa.

_**No quiero este cariño**_

_**que no me da descanso**_

Todavía sentía el dolor y sus embestidas partiendo mi cuerpo en dos, desgarrando mis músculos y haciéndome gritar su nombre, y aún así, rogar por más. Más fuerza, más profundidad, más dolor, más placer.

_**Pues sufro si te alcanzo y sin ti no sé vivir**_

Pero Mello volteó su cuerpo y se sostuvo en sus manos y rodillas mirándome por encima de su hombro, para darme la orden de que continuara. Temblé, sentí escalofríos, y como mi erección pulsaba cada vez más. Me arrodillé y tomé su cintura con hesitación, no supe qué hacer… me sentí inútil, esperaba su orden una vez más.

- ¡Hazlo! Te quiero dentro.- al fin escuché su voz, urgente y excitante. Me introduje lentamente en él gimiendo bajo en intentando acostumbrarme a la sensación de tenerlo a mi alrededor una vez más.

- Ha-ah… M-mello…- ni siquiera había comenzado a moverme y ya sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer, él se presionaba insistentemente contra mí y pude ver cómo sus dedos se cerraban en las sábanas estrujándolas con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Mis embestidas comenzaron, lentas e inseguras.

- Dios, Matt… n-no… v-voy a romperme… ngh… más fuerte.- tomé algo de ritmo, la sensación era intoxicante y adictiva, apenas podía deslizarme dentro y fuera de él.

- Ah… no puedo… eres… eres muy estrecho.- gemí mientras me forzaba aún más profundamente

en su cuerpo.

- No… ¡Vamos! ¡Lastímame! ¡Hazme gritar tu nombre! ¡Ahora!- sus demandas llegaron a mis oídos produciéndome un transe._ Debes obedecerlo… hazlo gritar… hazlo._ Me bloqueé, y de un momento a otro mi cuerpo se movía bruscamente, penetrándolo con fuerza y profundidad una y otra vez colisionando con su cuerpo.- ¡Ah, ah… Matt! Ngh, más… dame más.- su voz era tan estimulante, tan bella. No pude resistirme.

- ¡Mello! Ah… Meh… Mello…- Mientras daba estocadas fuertes, me incliné hacia él y comencé a dejar rojizas líneas por toda su espalda con rasguños, para después acariciarlos suavemente. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y su voz agitada potente, sólo lograba quemarme aún más. Recorrí con mi lengua la parte trasera de su cuello para luego dirigirme a su hombro derecho y clavar mis colmillos allí y lograr que deje escapar un grito. Me sentía tan culpable, tan impuro… y quería más.

_**Quisiera amarte menos**_

_**porque esto ya no es vida**_

- Matt... Matt… p-por favor… ngh… t-tócame.- sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, hasta que lo escuché pedirme tal cosa. Otra vez en transe, llevé mi mano hacia su miembro y tomándolo con fuerza, lo jalé hacia arriba de manera brusca.- Mah… dios, Matt… vamos… vamos…- gimió a lo que mi otra mano se entrelazaba entre sus dorados cabellos y los halaba con más violencia, forzándolo a que gire su cabeza hacia mí. Mi lengua recorrió su mandíbula y cuando llegué a su boca, él me cedió entrada y yo mordí su labio inferior para luego acercarme un poco más y comenzar a succionar su lengua. En ningún momento había dejado de moverme o de mover mi mano. Y él gemía entre mis labios indefenso, pero no frágil… sumiso.

_**Mi vida está perdida de tanto quererte**_

Sentía mi orgasmo muy cerca y comencé a moverme con más rapidez.

- ¡Maldita sea Matt! ¡Ah… ha-hazlo de nuevo!- había tocado su próstata. _Repítelo… repítelo._

- Ruégame.- dije con una voz sombría que jamás me había imaginado que podría llegar a tener, deteniendo mis movimientos y saliendo de él.- Suplícame a gritos.- Mello sonrió malévolamente en ese momento.

- Bastardo…- susurró con un tono de voz mucho más oscuro que el mío, y de pronto lo oí.- Por favor… por favor Matt… ¡Diablos, penétrame!- Exclamó_ No puedo desobedecer una orden directa…_ En ese mismo instante, solté su erección y tomé con ambas manos su cintura, ahora seguro de tener el ángulo indicado._ No puedo más._

_**No sé si necesito tenerte o perderte**_

Me introduje en él con toda mi fuerza, golpeando mis caderas en sus muslos, nuestra húmeda piel tocándose completamente.

- ¡Mail!- gritó Mello con volumen.- ¡Te amo!-

_**Sólo sé que he querido más de lo que he podido**_

_**Quisiera amarte menos buscando el olvido.**_

Sólo tuve fuerzas para entrar y salir de él bruscamente un par de veces más. Luego sentí cómo mi cuerpo colapsaba y me liberaba en su interior, jalando aún más su cabello, rasguñando su pecho con mi otra mano mientras él se corría simultáneamente, machando las sábanas.

- Mello… Mello… Mello… dios…- mi respiración no se recuperaba, sólo caíamos en la cama completamente sin aliento. El peso de su cuerpo y el mío venció sus brazos, dejándonos caer encimados en la cama.

- Ah… te amo…- susurró él apenas llevando aire a sus pulmones, incapaces de expandirse por mi peso muerto encima de él.

- También… te amo…- gemí intentando salir de él y permitirle respirar una vez más.

- Ngh… n-no te muevas… quédate dentro mío.- me ordenó entre suspiros. Como siempre… obedecí…

_**Y en vez de amarte menos…**_

_**Te quiero mucho más.**_


End file.
